Bleach Fanfiction, Treachery of the Past
by Illegirl0304
Summary: Ichigo has lost his Shinigami powers and it has been like that for a year...until he discovers a power which has been hidden from himself by himself and once he remembers it could change future events greatly. Ichigo has some dangerous secrets that he becomes aware of about his past some not even Sōsuke Aizen could possibly comprehend
1. Chapter 1

"I wish they would just act natural", said Ichigo out loud. 'I know they feel bad that I lost my Shinigami powers but they don't have to act all secretive'.

Ichigo knew that something was going on that Uryuu, Orihime and Chad weren't telling him. They seemed so distant now, they didn't talk as much around Ichigo about hollows or anything to do with Shinigami even when he asked, they tried as best they could to avoid it. Right now he could probably guess they were at Urahara's discussing something important.

'Not that it's any of my business anymore...I got school to focus on now'

It's the end of the 1st term of Ichigo's final year of high school, a year and a half since he lost his powers and honestly he thought it had never felt so calm and...normal, of course because he got so used to his duty as the substitute soul reaper he forgot what it was like to just be normal.

However he felt irked, uneasy, like there was something ominous about the setting sun that shone on the river before him, where his mother died. Ichigo stared pupils dilated at the smooth current of the clear waters reflection of the rippling sun. His fingers laced through the stems of grass on either side of him as he propped himself up onto his elbows to sit cross legged. A cool breeze blew through long strands of orange locks. He imagined the grandfisher's lure, the bait he thought was a girl drown suddenly appearing out of the waters and remembered his mother's scream as he ran to hep the drowning girl.

Ichigo's mind suddenly snapped in an attempt to clear his mind of what he had remembered and just then where he had imagined the lure, the water suddenly became rough and untamed.

He stared at the spot where he thought the water had moved. ' My mind must be playing tricks on me',thought Ichigo after watching for a few minutes. He sighed, ' Honestly, it's like you wish something would happen'.

He slowly stood and began to stretch before making his way home. 'Let's see...Dads gonna be busy with clients tonight and won't be home until late, Karin's said she's staying at a friends house with Yuzu...so I guess it's just gonna be me...' Ichigo opened the the front door and set aside his shoes. 'I'm kind of thirsty so maybe a nice glass of ...' he thought as he reaches for a glass, then suddenly as he held it, it shattered in his grip.

"Ahhg! WHAT THE HELL!?" Shouted a shocked Ichigo who stared wide eyed at the mess on the floor and the blood on his hand from having been cut. "Damn goat face and his cheap cutlery..."

After removing the shards of glass from his palm and bandaging it with what he found in his fathers clinic he then cleaned up the remaining glass scattered on the floor and table. Sighing Ichigo grabbed the carton of milk put it on the table and went to get the cookie jar from the cupboard where Yuzu had said she put it. He grabbed the jar with both hands and didn't even make it back halfway to the table when the whole thing shattered with the cookies in it and it decorated the floor. " OH COME ON!" Ichigo screamed and then suddenly he was blasted by a screeching ringing in his ears that was so painful he gripped the sink for support to keep himself from p collapsing on the dining room floor. "Ughh Dammit...what the hell is going on?" And then just as quickly as it came the pain subsided.

Ichigo checked his arms for any new injuries but found none. He cleaned up the mess and then proceeded straight upstairs to his room not noticing the dent mark that was left on the metal sink.

He was just so unnaturally tired that he forgot all about his previous hunger and went straight to bed. Landing face first on the pillow, Ichigo curled up and hugged his knees to his chest and closed his eyes as he fell into a deep sleep

Meanwhile at Urahara's...

"These are not normal killings." said Urahara in a serious tone which caught everyone in the room which included Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Jinta, Ururuu and even Yorouichi off guard.

"The newspapers say it's a serial killer on the loose but have no proof..." said Uryuu thoughtfully

" That could be the case...if these people had been killed and souls released but...there's not one trace of any of their souls anywhere, it's like they completely disappeared right after they died.

Everyone gasped as they thought of the possibilities.

"Couldn't it be that a hollow ate their souls straight after they were murdered ?"asked Orihime hesitantly. "The same hollow killing 9 humans in a row perfectly leaving no trace, I don't think that's possible at least not for any kind of hollow and even if it was it would have been detected on the Reiatsu scanner."said Uryuu tensely.

"But that would leave only a Shinigami since they deal with souls..."said Chad who had been quietly observing. "Hmmm... said killer also attacked the Shinigami on duty as he was nearby the area when the 7th death occurred..."said Kisuke. "Were they able to get anything out of him?" Asked Yorouichi with a solemn look.

Kisuke's eyes were shrouded in darkness and his expression became unreadable. " The Shinigami on duty was barely left alive with only 7% of his soul intact, he is unable to perform the duties of a Shinigami as his Zanpakuto was destroyed and his soul barely left intact. With the last bit of his mentality he said it was not a hollow or Shinigami, he just kept screaming monster until he had to be restrained... because he went mad. The thing is whatever did this left him alive on purpose, the reason... I know not ...but how I know this, is because it took exactly all the rietsu required or the amount of power a Soul needs to have in order to be recognized as a Shinigami and just left the shell of a man. It was executed to perfectly to have been unintentional "

Fear and anxiety filled the room as it's occupants began to mull over the horrific information.

"In all the years that I've been a scientist, I've never heard of this happening, so I honestly can't tell you what I think this could be..."

Meanwhile in the Seiretei...

" Unohana Taicho...is there nothing we can do for him?" Asked a concerned Isane.

"I'm afraid not...there's nothing I can do to restore his Reiatsu...and the way his health is now...he won't make it till morning if his state keeps declining."

'Whatever did this...I have a feeling we won't be prepared enough...'Unohana though solemnly

The ominous light of the moon shone on the Seiretei as a single figure stood out on one of the roof tops"

A pair of dangerous slits and a cruel smile was displayed on the masked face. "Now on to the actual mission." The figure chuckled and a mad sadistic grin formed on his face as he thought about the fun he was going to have.

"Mission: Capture Sosuke Aizen...alive...huh, what difference does it make if he's dead? Oh wait I need him alive...haha..ha...piece of cake."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

"Sosuke Aizen."

Aizen looked up, his expression mildly stunned. "I've been looking forward to meeting you."

Aizen just stared at the stranger before him, he knew something wasn't right.

"There's no need for introductions, you aren't able to physically speak anyway with all those seals in place. But you can communicate with your Reiatsu...can you not?" Aizen's unsealed eye showed his surprise by widening slightly and then he smiled, ' _ **You must either be very sensitive to Reiatsu or either have a very high Reiatsu yourself to have been able to know that**_.'

"Hm ha haha...oh you will be a treat..." Then something just occurred to Aizen and his eyes narrowed, ' **you are not a Shinigami.'** His visitor just laughed and said "you only figured that out now huh, I'm disappointed in you Sosuke Aizen, I thought you were brighter than that "and then the stranger was suddenly mere inches away from his face and a palm was slammed over his mouth and gripping his jaw. Striking red slits caught his eye and Aizen suddenly felt as though his soul was being torn apart.

"Hmmm...mum...don't go..."whispered Ichigo. "Oh sweetie, I will always be with you...in here" Masaki said as placed gentle fingers across his heart. "I give you my heart Ichigo...I love you!" She smiled as a lone tear ran down her cheek. A nine year old Ichigo awoke to find his dear mother's lifeless body on top of him and he started to scream and cry for his mum to wake up.

"ICHIGO!" And suddenly Ichigos eyes snapped open and he sat up. "Ka..Karin?" Came Ichigo's hoarse voice. "I've been calling your name for the last 5 minutes...you were asleep longer than usual."said Karin with a hint of concern as she sat on the bed beside him. "Oh I didn't realize..."said Ichigo as he brought his hand to his head lamely. "What happened to your arm!?"

Ichigo had forgotten about that... "oh that... I accidentally broke one of the glasses yesterday...it's nothing serious really." Karin sighed, "well if you say so, Yuzu's making breakfast right now, we're planning to go shopping later today, she said they were having Saturday specials for discounts on all clothing today."

"Huh, sounds fun I never pegged you for the shopping type"smirked Ichigo. "Oh shut up, I'm only going because Yuzu asked, anyway let's go, breakfast is ready." "Right..."as Ichigo stood he realized he still had his school uniform on. "Ah...Ichigo...take a bath and then you may join us..." said Karin staring emphatically at his crinkled uniform and then she left the room.

Ichigo relished the hot water that took away the tension in his muscles he didn't even know he had. He vaguely remembered the dream of his mother as he ran his fingers over the spot she had touched him. 'That had to be a dream right? It didn't happen...like that..what was that anyway? It wasn't like any of the usual nightmares that I used to have over mums death.' He stepped out of the shower, got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Ichi nii" said Yuzu with a small frown. "Huh...good morning..." replied Ichigo with a yawn. "Good morning Ichigo ...and you left the milk out for the whole night now it's bad." "Uh...oh...sorry I didn't...I forgot." Only now did Yuzu notice his bandaged arm, " Ichigo what happened...you didn't get into a fight did you?"Asked Yuzu with a bit of worry. "He got careless and bust a glass cutting himself in the process" said Karin in a monotone voice. "Oh is it ok? Did you disinfect it? Let me help you change The bandages they're wet..."Yuzu said. "Nah it's fine I'll do it, could you prepare my breakfast?" "Sure,"beamed Yuzu as she got to it.

Ichigo opened the cupboard and took out fresh bandages, he then unwrapped the old ones, blinked once then twice too see that there were just barely visible scars. 'I'm pretty sure wounds don't heal that fast...or maybe they weren't as bad as I thought' " Hey Karin, where are all the cookies or did we eat them all already?"Ichigo heard Yuzu ask. "No idea, I didn't touch them" Karin replied. Ichigo just sighed as he sat down to eat his breakfast. "Where's dad by the way?" he Inquired. "He's still at the hospital, he'll probably be back in the afternoon, something about dead bodies..." Ichigo looked up, "what?" "You haven't heard...about that serial killer...?" Asked Yuzu rather frightened.

Later that day... "Oi Mizuiro...how are you so good at this!? I thought you said you've never been bowling before!" Keigo yelled as all the pins were stuck down by the bowling ball...again. "I guess he's a natural, " said Chad as he proceeded to hit all the pins down in one go. "Gah! Am I the only one that sucks!?" yelled Keigo as as everyone laughed. "Oh don't worry Keigo, I'm not that good at this either ,"Orihime smiled shyly. "Aww Orhime is sooo sweeet," said Keigo as he proceeded to hug her. "Knock it off perv!" Said Tatsuki as she punched him in the face. "Aghhh mffgg...Tatsuki you're so mean aAh! Ichiiigoooo saveee meeee!" "Sorry I don't save pervs,"said Ichigo with a straight face. "Ahhh why do my friends treat me as such...you're so cold ichigoooo," and Keigo pretended to faint. Uryuu sighed, "He really is an idiot." " Huh Jeez, so how are things with the spirit world," asked Ichigo genuinely interested. "There's Nothing much going on really just some hollows here and there," replied Uryuu. "Oh...ok– "

"Did you guys hear whats been happening recently, the police say it has to be a serial killer on the loose..." said a girl from the seats next to them. "Yeah my friends next door neighbors were found dead...and police don't even know how it happened, there were no wounds or poison or anything found that could have killed them," said the boy next to her. "It's so scary and it's happening here..."said another girl in a frightened tone.

Orihime shifted uncomfortably and Chad stilled for a moment. "Yeah Karin was telling me about that...they couldn't find anything on the suspects right?" Said Ichigo. "I wonder how a serial killer just happened to appear in Karakura town..." mumbled Mizuiro thoughtfully. Just then Orihime's cellphone beeped and she nodded to Chad and Uryuu who nodded back. They looked at Ichigo who just sent them a knowing look. They stood and yelled goodbyes as they they headed out of the arcade. Ichigo sighed and Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo smiled unsure of what else to do. "I think I should get my sisters, they're probably done shopping by now," Ichigo said and they exchanged goodbyes then he left. "Did Ichigo seem ok, it's like he was a little let down."stated Keigo. "Of course he was feeling that way. It was only a year ago that he..."Tatsuki didn't finish her sentence. "Hmmm..."Mizuiro sighed as he stared at the doors which his friend had exited.

"That's the last one!" Yelled Uryuu to Chad who singlehandedly punched the hollow with his right arm and sent it flying of only to be met with an arrow and then it disappeared. " Hey you guys Mr Urahara just sent me a message saying to come to the store, he wants to discuss something important." Said Orihime in a concerned tone. Within the hour they were all seated on a futon around a table waiting for Kisuke to start speaking. "Where's Yoruichi?" Asked Orihime. "She helping out in the soul society...after the attack." Stated Kisuke. "Attack?"Chad and Orihime said at the same time.

"Yes...it seems that an unknown entity managed to get into the soul society undetected and caused quiet a bit of commotion by beating some of the strongest captains after breaking into Muken and taking Aizen with him."

"WHAT!?"they all shouted at once

"Aizen is free? This person managed to defeat captain level Shinigami ?" Uryuu raised his voice.

"Singlehandedly I might add, they would have all been killed had it not been for another's resistance, there was another being of unknown origin that tried to stop the intruder, of course they were both intruders but they seemed to be at odds with each other. The captains that were taken down by the attacker were Sajin Komamura, Kyōraku Shunsui, Byakuya Kuchiki, and...even Kenpachi Zaraki was fatally injured. They weren't even able to lay a finger on him," Kisuke finished expression unreadable

Now everyone's eyes were bulging out of they heads. Uryuu was the first to speak, " And this ...person you say took Aizen with him?" Kisuke had a serious expression not one that anyone usually saw, "Yes and we don't think Aizen went with him of his own free will either since the sighting reports stated Aizen looked terribly weakened and was unable to put up a fight, an unusual thing to hear but I assure you it's true because he seemed to be in the same state as those captains that were defeated...And we think...that this individual...is our serial killer, He had the same energy signatures as those left on the bodies at the hospital that Isshin is investigating and the samples Mayuri Kurotshuchi managed to attain."

"Do they have anything on the person that was fighting against him? Maybe we could work together to stop this person..." came Orihime's voice. "We tried to communicate and apprehend the individual who seemed to fight against the other but he just ignored us and left...through a portal that we think led to Hueco Mundo, He had that of a close resemblance to an Espada but we don't know."

"What did this person want with Aizen?" Chad said in a serious tone. "We don't know that either."

"Then what do you know,"Uryuu gritted out. "That whoever or whatever this being is, he is not a Shinigami, he has power, one stronger than four Captains combined and he seems to be able to absorb energy and do a great deal of damage to a soul. Nobody was prepared for this and I still don't think we are," Kisuke's hat shadowed his eyes.

"Then how are we supposed to beat an enemy who not even some of the strongest Shinigami could lay a finger on? And on top of that there Aizen to worry about." Said Uryuu tone aggravated. "Since when have you ever worried about how strong the enemy is, It's the same thing as when Aizen came into power."Said Urahara. "Yes but back then...we had Ichigo...he was always the one to protect us..." whispered Orihime. Then there was silence.

"Ichigo doesn't deserve to be brought back into this mess, he's only a human now so he's safer staying away from all this," said Uryuu in a serious tone. "I agree, we shouldn't involve him in this...it's to dangerous."Said Kisuke. "Are we going to tell him?" Asked Chad. "No, at least not right now," Said Urahara.

"Dammit! I almost had him." Came a frustrated cry as he punched the walls of Las Noches. Grimmjow actually winced with the amount of cracking and breaking he heard in the main hall. It had only been a few days ago that a strange being had appeared in the sands of Hueco Mundo and taken control of Las Noches. To say that he was shocked was a understatement, he had never been so fearful in his life at least not since Aizen's rule. The stranger stated that he would be living in Las Noches from here on and he displayed an enormous amount of power taking all those who tried to kill him down, he honestly didn't even put in much effort in getting rid of them and that was what scared him.

However after the first few days Grimmjow noticed he didn't seem to want to intentionally fight anyone as long as they didn't tempt him. The stranger even seemed to have befriended Nelliel or the other way around as Nelliel was always the forward one. He didn't seem to want to hurt her which encouraged her even more.

Grimmjow was freaked out at first but then yesterday the stranger asked if he wouldn't mind the place being redecorated and he honestly didn't mind. With the flick of a finger the white of the walls became an earthy brown with red and golden streaks and had a much more homely warm feel to it even the private rooms were redecorated and had a very welcoming atmosphere to it. Grimmjow decided to do it, He was going to challenge this person and win, he wasn't going to put up with anymore weirdness and he was going to get some answers besides he was kinda itching for a fight and it had been a while.

"Hey you! Give me a good fight!" Grimmjow shouted as he entered the main hall and spotted the guy in a relaxed uncaring pose. "No."came the simple reply. "You can't just show up here and do whatever the hell you want...whoever you are!" "I can and I Have." Blue eyes were pierced by Red ones as they seemed to narrow. "Kneel," and the simple word made Grimmjow fall to his knees and unable to move. 'What the hell...this ain't Reiatsu...'thought Grimmjow. "Your right it isn't."and he smiled as he saw Grimmjow's expression as he realized he hadn't said that out loud."

Somewhere in the human world Aizen realized his Reiatsu was being drained, he was unable to do anything with these metal bracelets on his arms. With a swish of his hand the man who had attacked the Seireitei destroyed all the seals placed on Aizen and immediately placed the bracelets on him which had sunk into his flesh and began stealing his energy and storing it.

" You managed to defeat some of the strongest Captains and effectively entered and exited the Muken and Seireitei undetected all while taking me with you and getting out completely unharmed, who are you?" "Who I am doesn't matter, all I want is power and knowledge and Sosuke Aizen you have exactly that, those Captains as well, they were just an appetizer."He, no, it grinned as he left Aizen in darkness of the room as the light of the moon seeped through the curtains.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dammit ! What the hell is going on here..." said Ichigo as he stared down at the sink filled with the breakfast he had just thrown up. 'My head hurts like hell...and my body...it feels like every organ is on fire.'

Ichigo groaned as he held onto the sides of the cubical walls for support. He had just gotten to school when he had a sinking feeling in his gut and suddenly felt nauseous. He had been feeling awful for the past four days and he didn't know why but something...something just wasn't right...

"Hey Ichigo, you alright in there?"

" I'm...fine Chad just feeling a little sick. I'll see you at class in a few minutes," forced out Ichigo as he tried to sound normal.

"Maybe you should see the nurse..."

"...Alright I guess I'll head there right now then, i think I'll feel better if I lie down ." Ichigo struggled to stand up but somehow miraculously made it to the bathroom door. He stumbled on his way out but Chad still being there caught him and he steadied Ichigo with one arm allowing his weight to rest against his own.

"Ichigo...you don't look alright, I'll help you to the nurses office."

Ichigo was panting now from exhaustion and wasn't able to protest so he just let it be unable to do anything else.

Chad was very concerned about Ichigo. He had first noticed that Ichigo was looking a little pale and worried when he had arrived at school and he was left flabbergasted when Ichigo took off suddenly into the school gates without him. He had followed behind at a steady pace when he heard the sounds coughing and groans coming from the boys bathroom and it had sounded like his best friend.

'Must be a cold,' he thought as he headed out from the nurses room and to the classroom.

As he entered he saw that everyone was heading to there seats and he did the same.

"Alright class settle down now, we are going to be having a new student joining us todayyyy!" Said their homeroom teacher with excitement. "Now if you would be so kind as to introduce yourself young man."

"Hi everyone. My name is Shingeki Ryouga. Pleased to meet you all."

He gave his most charming smile and then bowed. Most of the the girls in the classroom fell for him immediately. He was rather good looking after all.

Shoulder length curly blonde hair, dark green irises and light brown sun kissed skin that suited him perfectly.

The teacher had appointed him a seat close to the back. And he commenced to it with a graceful stroll and upright posture that bought upon awed and admiring looks and some jealous ones from the boys in the class.

"Alright, today we'll begin by-hey where is Mr Kurosaki?"

"Ichigo's resting in the nurses office ma'am he isn't feeling too well," responded Chad.

Orihime looked at Chad with a concerned expression while Uryuu seemingly was still paying attention to the new student.

"Oh alright then, it's not everyday he's actually sick. Be sure to take notes for your friend Sado," and then she proceeded to continue the lesson on the board.

'Did he just hear correctly? He was sure that he had. But...it could just be coincidence...right?'

Shingeki felt himself almost almost choke on his on saliva at the name while his eyes widened a fraction. Kurosaki...Ichigo? It couldn't be that Ichigo. No way...

"Ma'am may I please be excused to go to the bathroom?"

Shingeki Ryouga made his way out of the classroom in anticipation. Where would you find the nurses office...oh it looks to be right there! And he felt his legs walking a bit faster toward the doorway. The room was seemingly empty the curtains swayed gently in the breeze and the suns rays shone through with a golden light filling the room.

Taking a few steps into the deserted room Shingeki walked passed the first few beds and got to the one next to the window and then...his breathing stopped at the sight that lay before him.

The obnoxiously orange locks spread across the pillowcase were the first thing that caught his attention. The next was the lithe figure that lay curled up under the blankets and next was...

It's him. It's really...he's grown...a lot. Its the same Ichigo. But how?

Just then he stirred a little and his eyes fluttered open to reveal wide warm brown orbs.

"Um hi Ichigo," said Shingeki quickly when he realized he was was just caught staring and smiled nervously.

"Hi there-eh who are you and how did you know my name?" Asked Ichigo curiously.

"I'm ah...Shingeki Ryouga..."he said expectantly.

"I've never seen you around here before and you still didn't answer my question."

"...I'm a new student here...I knew your name because...they said you were in the nurses office because you weren't feeling well."

"Oh well...why are you here?"

"I was looking for the bathroom and got lost..."

"Oh well since I'm feeling better I'll show you where it is and we can head back to class together," Said Ichigo as he got up slowly and started strolling out of the room.

He doesn't remember me...why? I haven't changed that much have I?

He followed close behind never taking his eyes of the boy in front of him just smiling and nodding as he only half listened as Ichigo talked about where everything was. He took the chance instead to take in Ichigo's appearance appreciating how well formed he was when they finally arrived at the classroom together. Ichigo let him walk in first and followed after.

"Well looky who decided to finally show up! Iii-chiii-gooooooo!"and then Keigo launched himself at Ichigo who successfully dodged with no effort allowing keigo to run straight into a desk.

"What's up everyone."

"How are you feeling Ichigo?" asked a smiling Orihime.

"I'm alright now." Ichigo said as he walked toward his desk.

"That's good to hear, oh I see you've met the new student, Shingeki Ryouga was it...would you like to join us?" Waved Orihime rather eagerly.

"No...that's quite alright. Thanks for the offer though," he ground out and walked away after a last glance at Ichigo who seemed to be oblivious as he headed for his desk to grab his lunch.

"Oh...um...alright..."

"Don't let him bother you Orihime! I don't buy his nice guy facade," said a confident Keigo as he puffed out his chest. Meanwhile Uryu's eyes never left Ryouga's form observing the being until he was no longer in sight.

"Guys...I think we should be wary around that Ryouga guy, there's something about him that has me feeling uneasy," whispered Uryuu.

"So you felt it too...his spiritual energy feels weird," stated Chad.

"Yeah I though we could get to know him that's why I invited him along...but he refused. He is very good looking though...haha.. he reminds me of one of the devilishly handsome villains I saw on tv when I was younger," Orihime laughed nervously.

"So What are you guys talking about? Did I miss much?" Asked Ichigo as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"How did you meet Ryouga ?" Asked Chad.

"Oh he was in the nurses office when I woke up, said he got lost so I showed him around a bit."

"Look at you Ichigo being all accommodating, I thought he would have run off the moment he saw your scowling face," laughed Keigo

"Too true," agreed Mizuiro with a smile.

"Hey! I'm not that unlikable am I !?" Said Ichigo incredulously.

"Not with that ugly scowl you're not."

"Uryu!" shouted Ichigo, "well whatever, it's not like I care what people think of me."

And they all started laughing and enjoying the little circle of friendship that they had. All too soon the hollow alert came again and with a transaction of nods and understanding looks Chad, Uryu and Orihime left without a word.

Ichigo sighed tiredly while Keigo and Mizuiro shared a look.

"You okay Ichigo?" Asked Mizuiro.

"Sure...why wouldn't I be."

The three never noticed that their entire conversation had been payed attention to by their new student.

The school day ended at last and Shingeki Ryouga could honestly say he had never wanted it to end so fast. He immediately went to a secluded corner behind the school and within a second he disappeared and reappeared inside the large throne room of Las Noches.

He summoned a device that looked much like a large screen but it was hologram like. "Bring up all information on Kurosaki Ichigo." And with that single command he was shown everything from beginning to now about the ex-substitute soul reapers life.

"Oh Ichigo...you truly have forgotten. What the hell happened to you...," he needed confirmation though, so he sought out the individual who would be able to give him that information.

"You want me to tell you about that carrot head? Why?" Asked a suspicious Grimmjow.

"That is my concern however I do want to know if he showed any signs of anything unnatural in his method of fighting."

"Everything about that soul reaper is unnatural," Said Grimmjow with a straight face but on the inside he recalled the memories rather fondly.

"I mean unusual unlike the hollow or soul reaper powers that Ichigo has been exhibiting," ground out Shingeki impatiently.

"Nope."

He sighed in frustration and then disappeared.

Ichigo was in a deep sleep dreaming about all sorts of things. He had been dreaming of people he didn't recognize recently. They were all laughing and they seemed extremely familiar like they had known each other for years.

But tonight he had one particular dream.

 _A twelve year old Ichigo walked through the streets of KaraKura Town without a worry in the world. Suddenly he was jumped by an unknown figure and he landed on his butt._

" _Owwww, whyyy Shin! You scared me you-" "Happy Birthday Ichigo!"_

 _he said as he shoved a neatly wrapped box into his face. Ichigo blushed a little and grinned, "thanks Shin."_

" _Your Welcome! Now you can open it when we get there okay?"_

" _Fine but promise me we are not going to land in water again."_

" _Don't worry" and then he snapped his fingers which activated portal of sorts and on the otherside was a blurred image of what looked like a jungle," we aren't going to be swimming." They smiled at each other at some private joke_ , _then they ran and jumped through the portal together...not once looking back._

Ichigo suddenly sprang up from his bed. It was morning now and dark clouds filled the sky. 'That boy...looked rather familiar. I wonder where I've seen him before...but it can't be... they're just dreams aren't they?'

Just as he removed his shirt to take a shower he stopped short. 'What the hell. What the actual hell!' thought Ichigo as he stared into the mirror at his bare chest. He lifted his fingers and ran them gently across the black inky markings that had appeared on his right side across his heart and then he was in pain again except it was the worst he had ever felt so far. He collapsed on the floor and struggled to breathe as visions suddenly started blinding him giving him the full experience of the physical feelings of that experience.

He clawed at his chest until he left red piercing marks on his skin that bled and suddenly it all subsided. He lay there for a while, breathless and vulnerable in that moment and then everything went black.

The next time he awoke it was in his inner world. And before him was not Zangetsu or his hollow but rather himself who stood opposite him on a skyscraper.

"Ichigo, I cant keep you hidden any longer."

"Huh." Ichigo just stared at himself dumbly.

"You are starting to recover your memories, I can't keep them locked away anymore...not when you've gone and so carelessly damaged the seal in your last battle."

"Who. The hell. Are you. There are only suppose to be two people in here! That's my Zanpakuto and my hollow. So who are you?" Ichigo was tense now he didn't know what was going on at all.

"I'm your seal."

"My what?"

"I am responsible for suppressing your memories and powers."

"What memories and powers?"

"From your past. From the time of your mothers death until the day you forfeited it all."

"What? Ok who put you here?" Asked Ichigo now very very apprehensive.

"You did."


End file.
